Accidents With Crossbows
by Hunting Angels
Summary: Daryl and Rick are out hunting for food when they decided to split up. This leads to an unfortunate accident where Rick gets an arrow in the bicep. Rickyl


Daryl turned to peer at his partner as the cop picked his way though the thick forest behind the skilled tracker. Leaves, branches and twigs crushed noisily beneath Rick's feet despite his attempts to tread silently like the man leading the pair. Daryl couldn't help but rolls his eyes as the other man fought hard to keep up with his faster pace.

The man's eyes scanned the undergrowth and foliage for any sign of tracks or disturbances. Food had been running low at base for the last few weeks so naturally, Daryl volunteered to go and catch something. The rest of the group almost unanimously groaned when Rick then automatically said he'd go as well even though everyone knew that Daryl would do better alone. Since establishing their relationship a few months back they'd grown closer than ever. Nobody in the group really minded except when their two most skilled fighters and leaders were joint at the hip.

Both men were equipped with a crossbow, at Daryl's insistence. Rick hadn't quite gotten accustomed to the weapon so his aim was slightly off.

The tracker stopped and waited the moments it took for Rick to catch up with him. He held a finger to his lips to hush his partner before going to speak himself.

"I think we should split," His voice remained hushed. His eyes still scanned the area around them, always alert. "Cover a bigger area."

The cop nodded since the plan did make sense. Despite his agreement, Rick couldn't shake the feeling that the long haired man was trying to ditch him.

"Don't go too far." Daryl warned before shooting the other man a crooked yet reassuring smile and setting off into the thick forest,

Rick tried to go in another direction but after barely minutes of walking he started to feel like he was going in circles. Regret was sinking in. Why did I agree to split up?, he groaned to himself. The cop found slight comfort in the fact that if he got lost Daryl would be able to find him easily especially with the way Rick was stumbling through the leaves and bushes.

He tried to remain silent but things were crunch under his foot seemingly on their own accord. Rick wanted to hush the leaves but knew it'd make him look crazier than usual. He wondered if the lack of animals around was due to the racket he was causing or because there simply weren't any animals in the general vicinity.

Daryl crouched down low as he heard a quiet crunch of dried sticks and leaves. His senses spiked as he peered through the trees and thick undergrowth towards the source of noise. The bushes blocked out most the view but Daryl could make out something of a light brown colour moving quietly through the forest. A small deer possibly.

He raised his crossbow and peered through the scope at the sliver of colour be could see. His finger twitched on the trigger as he watched the creature. A twig fell from a tree in the distance making the brown thing freeze. Daryl took his opportunity, quickly pulling the trigger.

The arrow shot through the green sea with piercing speed. Daryl quickly rose to his feet ready to follow the wounded animal when suddenly a cry echoed throughout the forest.

Realisation dawned on the tracker, "Rick!"

He tumbled through the grasses and leaves as he fought to get to his partner. Rick seemed dazed but shocked to see Daryl come barreling towards him. The cop obviously didn't know that he was hidden in the undergrowth just a handful of meters away. He blinked at the other man in surprise.

The arrow had hit Rick and pierced through his skin, lodging itself into the upper arm. The cop was holding his hand to the wound around the arrow as blood seeped between his fingers. A grimace was held on his lips as he tried to control the pain.

"Rick! Fuck! I'm so sorry!" Daryl's hands hovered over his injured partner.

The tracker peered around Rick to see if the arrow had gone completely through. He sighed in relief when he noted that it hadn't. He studied the wound for a moment before noticing that the arrow had only gone about an inch or so into the bicep. He should consider himself lucky, Daryl thought to himself.

Rick grit his teeth, "No such a good aim as you make out, Daryl." He tried to mock lightly.

He ignored the other man's mocking as he peered down at the arrow. Watching his partner's reaction, Daryl spoke, "I'm gunna have to pull it out."

"Why?! Can't it just wait until we get back?!"

The long haired man shook his head sympathetically, "Sorry, Champ. No can do." The cop cried out in objection, "Rick, I need it. We still gotta get food."

Rick looked slightly embarrassed at his thoughtlessness and ducked his head slightly before nodding and holding his arm out for his partner to retrieve his arrow. He sometimes wondered why he was the groups leader when someone like Daryl was there.

"Ready?" Daryl got himself in position, ready to pull.

With a sharp tug the arrow was dislodged from the bicep causing Rick to hiss in pain.

Daryl put his free hand on his partner's cheek and lent forward until their lips touched allowing them to kiss. It was light but still conveyed all the love and passion that Daryl felt for Rick. The ex-police officer welcomed the warmth of his partner's mouth on his.

The men broke apart when their bodies were both begging for air in their deprived lungs. A small smile ghosted across their lips as they remained standing in the embrace.

"Here." Daryl said gently before stepping back and pulling his bandana from in his pocket. With steady fingers, he wrapped it around Rick's bicep so it acted as a make shift bandage.

"Thanks." He muttered quietly.

"Will you be okay or d'ya think you should go back?" The long haired man stared with concern into the other man's eyes trying to detect pain.

"I'll be fine." Rick reassured his lover.

"Sure?" Around Rick, Daryl showed his compassionate side that very few people got to witness; it made the cop feel special to know that he was one of those important few. He nodded in affirmation.

They set off again, going deeper into the green forest but this time, Daryl kept Rick right by his side. Where, in both their opinion, he belonged.


End file.
